Post-Date Discussions
by lunarocks14
Summary: Summary: Blaine calls Kurt to ask him how his date with Sebastian went. Fluffiness and platonic!Klaine, with a helping of Cooplaine and Kurtbastian.


**A/N: In this fic, Klaine never got together and Blaine stayed at Dalton. This is platonic!Klaine-central, but focussing on Kurtbastian. If you like it, tell me so, and I'll write more in the same verse. Maybe some background on Cooplaine. **

Kurt's been in his house for all of five seconds when the phone rings.

Rolling his eyes and picking up the phone, he twitches open the curtain to watch Sebastian drive off, before flopping down onto the couch. "Have you been calling every minute for the last hour? Because that's the only way you could've had such great timing, unless you have a hidden camera in my house."

He can practically _sense _Blaine rolling his eyes. "No, I've been calling every minute for the last three hours, silly."

Kurt checks the clock. "That's when the date _started_, Blaine."

"Well, yeah. I had to be there in case the date went badly. Y'know, to be a shoulder for you to cry on. So, how did it go?"

Kurt sinks further into the couch and grins. "It was perfection. Sebastian was a complete gentleman and insisted on paying. Which, of course, is fine, because I did the hard part in asking him on the date. And he didn't even crack one dirty joke or make a dirty suggestion the whole time, even when I mentioned that our waiter kept checking him out. He just told me that the waiter should be doubly jealous of me, because of my hot boyfriend _and _because of how amazing I looked." His grin grows wider.

"... Wow. That is true dedication." Blaine acknowledges, and he would know.

He'd been the first one to meet Sebastian, when he'd auditioned for the Warblers and used an entirely inappropriate song to flirt with Blaine while doing so. After a chat during which Sebastian had propositioned him about ten times – which Cooper had found endlessly amusing when Blaine told him that evening – Blaine had introduced Kurt to Sebastian, sure that something would come of it, and he hadn't been wrong.

True, they'd spent the entire meeting shooting snide remarks at each other, and Blaine had decided it was an unmitigated disaster, but on reflection he'd realised that they both seemed to enjoy it, almost like some kind of weird foreplay (and he really didn't want that image in his mind).

So he'd spoken to both of them separately, and kept on speaking to them, because they were both incredibly stubborn and refused to admit that they even liked the other on a platonic level. This had carried on for a while, even when he kept getting the four of them (Cooper had decided he wanted to meet Sebastian, which Blaine hadn't been sure about but which turned out to be quite a good idea) to hang out together. Kurt had caved after a few weeks, blushing as he did so. Sebastian had taken a little more persuading, but eventually admitted that he 'wouldn't mind tapping that ass'.

So he'd set the two of them up on a date, and it had all gone horribly wrong. He still didn't know the full story, but he knew that one of Sebastian's previous conquests had happened to be in the restaurant and had made some comments which upset Kurt. It was a complete fiasco, resulting in Kurt calling Blaine up in tears requesting a lift home. Sebastian had apologised to Kurt, and then the two had hit a dead end. They'd stayed friends, and nothing anyone did could convince them that they should be anything otherwise. Sebastian had gone back to picking random guys up in bars – a habit he'd left off for a while – and Kurt had thrown all his energy in to trying to prove to himself that Blaine and Cooper were secretly involved and that he wasn't imagining things.

That had kind of been a disaster, too, as he'd walked in on them kissing and then spent half an hour trying to shout – over Cooper's panicked yelling – that he honestly had no problem with it. Cooper had finally calmed down, they'd sorted it out, and Blaine found the look on Cooper's face whenever he asked 'awh, Cooper, you were willing to go to prison to save me from being seen as a weird kid who liked his brother?' incredibly entertaining and brought it up whenever he could.

It was when the four of them were at Sebastian's house, watching the episode of Friends where Ross and Monica discovered that they had once kissed, that Sebastian had casually commented, "I hope that's not how the relationship between you two began" to Cooper and Blaine. The two had choked on their drinks and stared at him blankly, unsure of what to say, at which Sebastian had rolled his eyes and responded that he really didn't care as long as they didn't have sex on his bed tonight.

Kurt had stared at him, in what he later denied was a state of awe, and Sebastian had simply raised an eyebrow at him before turning back to the TV. Later, after Cooper and Blaine had gone to bed (not in Sebastian's bed) Kurt and Sebastian had talked – well, they _said_ they'd just talked, but Blaine had his doubts – and the next morning they were tired but happy, and wouldn't stop holding hands and smiling at each other. Sebastian declared it official a week later, after Kurt got jealous of yet another one of Sebastian's conquests approaching him while the two were hanging out.

Tonight had been their first official date, and Kurt had been incredibly nervous while asking Sebastian out. While they were official, and had technically been out together in the two weeks since they had declared this, they hadn't really been on an actual _date_, nor done anything relationship-wise apart from kiss. Sebastian wasn't big on romantic gestures, but he'd admitted to Blaine that he wanted to try.

All in all, he was pretty glad it had finally gone well for the two of them.

"... Blaine? You there, boo?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Just... reminiscing."

Kurt laughs. "Right. Well, you missed me telling you all about the date."

"Crap, really?" He glances at the clock. "Wait, it wasn't even that lo-"

Kurt's laugh rings out again, and he rolls his eyes. "Right. So, what happened?"

"Well, we went to the restaurant, and he bet me he could order for me and that I would be happy with his order, and it turned out that he was right, but he bet me a kiss so I was pretty happy to pay him back for that. He knows I like cheesecake."

"I'm not surprised, Kurt."

Kurt huffs at him, only mildly irritated. "Do you want to hear this or not?"

"Sorry, Kurt."

"Stop giving me puppy eyes." Really, they know each other too well. "Well, we talked over dinner, about pretty much everything, and he opened up about some stuff. It was... really amazing." His eyes are sparkling, and he has a feeling he won't get much sleep tonight.

Blaine grins, happy that his best friend has finally had the perfect first date with the right guy. And, well, he's not going to tell anyone this –except Cooper, of course – but he's pretty sure that Kurt and Sebastian are going to have that 'happily ever after' that everyone's always searching for.

Sinking into the couch and glancing at the clock for some idea of when Cooper will be home, he listens to Kurt describe his date with Sebastian, and can't help smiling at the thought of Sebastian as the perfect gentleman, only chastely kissing Kurt goodbye at the door. Of course, Kurt doesn't need typecasting as the 'female' in this relationship, but Sebastian clearly wanted to make a good impression. He'll probably be expecting Kurt to pay for the next date.

When Kurt's finished, he laughs warmly. "Well, I'm glad you had fun. And that it finally worked out. You don't know how many times Cooper kept randomly interjecting the phrase 'so what do we do about Sebastian and Kurt?' at _really _inconvenient points."

"I would be freaked out by the fact that your brother's thinking about me during sex, but I'll still on a post-date high. Once that fact truly hits me, I'll be having nightmares about it."


End file.
